


Wave Goodbye to Me

by owlswithbutts



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlswithbutts/pseuds/owlswithbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Over the Garden Wall fan fiction mainly between Wirt and Beatrice just before Wirt and Greg leave the Unknown and go back home. (Tiny bit of infinite eyerolls in here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wave Goodbye to Me

_"This is a place where I don't feel alone, this is a place where I feel at home..." (To Build a Home)_  

* * *

 

It felt a bit weird. There was a gentle breeze that softly blew our hairs into the wind. The radiating sun gently graced us with its kisses, trying to warm our shivering bodies. The Beast had finally been vanquished, at least that's what we were told by the inhabitants of the Unknown, and we were finally on our way home. There was another burst of echoes of laughter in the distance. Up ahead the path a blue blob and a smaller green blob held hands as they laughed in the crisp winter noontime air.

The world was quiet here, from where I was at. I had lagged behind, partly to relax and absorb the pretty winter scenery and partly to think back on the past few days when we wandered aimlessly around the forest, trying to figure out the way home. With each step I took, there was a soft crunch of the pure white snow under my feet. With each step I took, it felt as if I was once lost again in the mysterious forest with its almost bare trees. I took a deep breath. I can't believe I was finally going home, after all the ridiculous things that had happen during my seemingly long time here. I should of been happy, _excited_ even, delighted to finally escape this hellish place.. and yet... I couldn't help but feel doubtful. What would come of this place when I am gone? Will everybody here be okay? Or will there be a new threat awaiting to premiere? Nonetheless, I still felt uneasy going home.

I took another deep breath, this time trying my best to take in and remember the smell of the now peaceful forest that surrounded us as we walked on ahead. _Odd_. I haven't heard another spasm of laughter from the two in a few minutes now. I began to think they were quietly whispering about me. And to help prove my hypothesis correct, I saw the blue blob look back at me every five seconds, her face redder than before. But before I could open my mouth to ask what they were up to, I heard the squeak of a voice yell. "Hurry up, slowpoke!" it echoed into the white forest. Not before long another voice spoke up, this time it was much louder... and yet it rang like a bell. "Yeah slowpoke! Can't you keep up?!" it rang.

I did as I was told and jogged to catch up. "Alright, fine!"

As I neared them I could hear her laughter again. It felt a bit weird. When she was laughing;my heart was pounding. When she was smiling;my face glowed red. Why do I feel this way? "God, you're so slow! And with those skinny long legs of yours, I was so sure you would be able to keep up," she smirked.

"Yeah, well.." my eyes wandered off from her face and to my brother, who was looking at the sky in awe.

"Greg, what's wrong?" My brother answered in not just silence, but with his widening eyes as he started to tug on her bright blue dress.

"Hm? Greg, you alright?" she ran her fingers along the little boy's hair.

"Look! The sky's snowing!" the boy pointed to the sky and bounced. Well he wasn't wrong. It _was_ snowing, but that was nothing to get excited about.

"Greg, you've seen snow all the time back home." _Home_. The word ran chills down my spine. It felt rather odd and uncomfortable saying it out loud.

"Yeah I know, but this snow feels good!" A snowflake landed on his pale hand.

"Good?" she gave him a look, then turned her attention to the soft snow that fell on her nose. "Huh.. he's right..?"

She looked at the sky confusingly and stopped walking. What has gotten into these two? I stopped in front of them, clearly puzzled but their actions. It wasn't until a lone little snowflake slowly dropped in front of me. I hesitantly held out my hand in front of me, and as the tiny flake gently touched my palm, I instantly felt relief and overwhelming calmness, as if all my troubles and worries that I had ever come across to had just disappeared. I surprisingly felt happy. He had started to giggle and laugh, skipping forward with his frog in his arms.

"Greg! Be careful or you could-" My little brother fell, face first into the white snow. I stood there, shocked at what had happened. But before I could help him up, we heard him giggle and roll to his back to face the shining sun. "-fall..." my shoulders relaxed a bit more.

"G-Greg please don't hurt yourself!" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax shortie, he's gonna be fine. You on the other hand, should relax a bit more." The redhead brushed off snow from a fallen nearby log and sat.

"Sit." She gave the log a pat. I obeyed.

"You know why the snow makes us feel this way?" She reached out in front of her and caught a slowly falling flake.

"Why?" I brushed the snow covered log before I sat down next to her. "This forest is alive, everything that surrounds us, the trees, the animals-"

"Well duh-" I flinched as she punched me in the arm.

"Wirt, would you shut up and let me finish? Anyway as I was saying: Everything even the rivers and falls, the rocks and soil, the rain and snow, they're all somewhat magical, in a way."

"Magical..?" She could tell I was rather hesitant to believe any word she was saying.

"Yeah. But not those fairytales with the elves and the magic wands. I don't know how to describe it, to be honest with you. I guess when you've lived here all your life, you kind of know what's going on, even if the adults don't tell you anything."

"But this doesn't answer the question. Why is the snow like this?" I watched another flake fall to the ground. She shrugged and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"My best guess would be that it's doing everything to make you not want to leave."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Huh? Well why would it do that?"

She sighed and leaned closer to me, her face just a few inches from mine. I could feel my face redden. "Uh, Beatrice? What're you-"

"It wants you to stay. Probably for the same reason why I want you to stay," she whispered, her eyes observing and staring into my own.

"Uh-.. Be-Beatrice.. Are you alright..?" I stuttered, leaning back. My heart was thumping a bit faster than before. She simply just smiled and went back to her spot.

"So that's what you get around girls," she grinned at me. I stared at her, dazed and still possibly scarlet. "You okay Wirt?" she smirked, resting her chin on her hand. I snapped out of my trance and bolted up.

"We should keep walking!" I suddenly burst. She frowned for a second, then nodded.

"You're right," she took my hand and stood up. "It's getting dark soon, we should keep going."

She called for the younger boy, who, in response, popped up from a nearby bush. I could feel my face burning read as she took the boy's hand as well and dragged all three of us forward. I didn't know what was going on with her. She was acting so.. unusual as of late. As if she was trying her best to be nicer. But with the pressure on her hold, I had started to doubt that theory. "Beatrice where are we going?" I heard the voice of a little boy pipe up from her side. "Aren't we supposed to be walking home?"

"Greg, we _are_ walking home. Well I'm walking you guys home for that matter," she replied, speeding.

"Beatrice do you even know where you're going?" I asked as I held down my hat to keep it from falling. Suddenly, as if it hit me, the area had been rather familiar. We walked on the same fallen tree and past the same twisted tree where my brother had thrown an acorn at a squirrel.

"I know this area..." I said quietly. Her grip loosened a bit.

"O-oh?" her voice was unusually shaky.

"Hey yeah!! I know this place too! Remember when I threw that acorn on the squirrel?" the boy's head popped up from her side and grinned at me.

"Yes Greg, I remember," I chuckled. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks, surprising them.

"Wirt? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I feel it," I heard myself say.

"What?"

"We're close to the gateway. I feel it, don't you?" I looked at her.

"I feel it too.." I heard a tiny voice say. My brother turned to me and yawned. "Wirt, I'm tired."

I yawned as well. "You two are acting crazy. I don't feel anything," She crossed her arms.

I took my brother's hand and walked forward with him. When we stood on a patch of pure white snow, the little boy had collapsed on my side and I had started to get really sleepy.

"Wirt..?" She slowly walked up towards me.

"Don't come any closer.." I said slowly with a yawn.

"Huh?"

"It does not let the inhabitants go through the gate." I suddenly said.

"What?"

"Beatrice, this is our stop," I firmly said.

"Oh.." her whole entire body seemed as if it had drooped with her eyeing the ground. She suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the patch.

"Beatrice what are you-"

"You'll come back right?" she didn't look me in the eye as she rested her hands on my shoulders.

"Huh?"

"Tell me I'll see you again.." she whispered. My eyes grew wide and something clicked within me. She didn't want me to leave and she never did.

"Beatrice, I-"

"Just... please.. Tell me," her ringing voice croaked, as if she had been crying. I sighed.

"You'll see me, us, again. One day."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She came forward and hugged me. I'll be honest when I say this, but I suddenly felt a bit light headed and red when she hugged me. I hugged her back, like a child hugging her doll they lost so long ago. "I'll come back I promise," I firmly whispered.

She nodded. I picked up Greg and carried him. She smiled at me, with a few tears running down her cheek, and started to walk forward.

 

"Bye!" I smiled back and waved.

_Wave..._

She walked further.

_Please.._

Why was I crying?

_Wave goodbye to me.._

She was nothing but an inch-sized speck now. Everything started to fade white and I was starting to grow immensely tired. My eyes began to droop, but I forced them to stay open, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. It was as if at that single moment I had felt sheer joy and relief, because when I blinked, I could swear she was closer to us this time.

"GOODBYE!" I heard her voice ring.

 

I softly smiled. I thought I saw her wave back.

 

the end.


End file.
